Forgiveness
by TiannaMVA
Summary: COMPLETE! Jasper is rendered helpless as Bella catches him alone in the house... with Edward and Alice a long ways away. What will he do? BellaXJasper Pairing. Slightly graphic lemon. One Shot. PWP.


Bella was suddenly on the porch step, with passion, desire, lust and need radiating from her still form. I flinched when she saw it was only me, not Edward, standing in the doorway. Regret flickered in her emotions, and then desire rolled more heavily towards me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Bella," I began, hissing through my teeth, trying to keep control. "Can you please keep your emotions in check until Edward shows up? Please?"

She grinned evilly, hungrily. "No," she said simply. "I can't. I _need_ this." There was that grin, wider now. I felt something else prickle along my spine when I caught the feel of another emotion. _Love_. My eyes widened.

She suddenly stepped forward, her eyes glistening with something. Something that I feared I shouldn't know about. I automatically took a step back. "I was coming here to wait for Edward… But I guess I could settle for you."

My head cracked when she sprang at me, making me hit the wall behind me. I gasped as I felt her over me, pinning me to the wall, a small dent in it from the impact. I felt extreme anger, but I couldn't do anything with all her emotions boiling in the air around me. "Bella," I hissed as menacing as I could.

"Shhh," she murmured, putting a finger to my lips. "We're going to have a lot of fun." I tried to bite her hand, but I couldn't. I couldn't move or fight back, and I was the only one in the house right now. Everyone else had gone hunting. I just got back, mainly because I went earlier.

She suddenly leaned in, her lips close to my throat, her gaze lingering on my still wide eyes as I realized what she was doing. My body reacted to it before I could stop it, and after she had her head rested under mine, she slowly grinded her pelvis against mine to the point that it was almost painful. I groaned low and loud, and she took this as permission, suddenly half dragging me to my room.

When we got there, she was suddenly on top of me, running her hands over my chest… she was quickly undressed, me still shirtless, and I couldn't help but stare at her perfection. I was still left helpless on my bed, my head shaking more and more as I mumbled, "I'm in love with Alice, I'm in love with Alice…" I continued my chant until I felt her on me again, her hands still roaming my figure. I tried weakly to push her off, but I couldn't. My head lolled when I felt her breath on my neck, when she worked her way up to my lips.

She kissed me hungrily again as my hands trembled next to me on either side of her. I couldn't help myself that time, couldn't keep fighting my hormones and my body's reaction. I kissed her back. She pulled back, a pleased smile on her lips. I felt her emotions double as she saw my will breaking. Pleasure rolled over the anticipation in my direction. I gained control over my hands then, running them over her as sensuously as she had on me.

She purred, her fingers coming to rest on my waistband. I groaned again, lower this time than last, her hands working feverishly trying to get my pants off. After that, I rolled over on top of her, hovering, my fight lost as she grinded against me again. We both moaned as I entered her, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. _So warm, oh God... Bella... _She pulled me closer to her bare chest, moving and writhing beneath me, our breathing erratic.

I set the pace at something we were comfortable at, gaining momentum until the bed rocked back and forth. I wanted to drag it out, so I slid my hand till it rested on her womanhood, her moaning her pleasure, her sweet breathe stunning me as I reached my began my high.

I worked my thumb over her bundle of nerves, my free hand twisting and knotting into her hair. She pulled me even closer and I felt the strongest wave yet roll over me. I shuddered and she moaned my name, and I lost concentration. She was soon meeting my thrusts as quickly as I could meet hers, me buried inside of her as we both neared the point of no return.

We got there at the same time, my hand flying to the sheets; gripping them until me knuckles were whiter than normal. "Bella," I breathed hard when I rolled off of her. She rolled with me, and she was on top of me, whispering, "Another round, hun?" I couldn't say no.

…

We lay in bed for a few minutes, me breathing hard, her hands warming my heaving chest, flushed as she was. Something occurred to me then, and I bolted up, searching for my clothes. "Alice," I said clearly, and Bella understood what I meant.

She would have seen that all as soon as I gave in. Edward would see that when she did, and be pissed when he got back. I got dressed as best as I could after taking a shower, trying to get the smell off of me. It was no use trying to hide it from either of them, because they already knew.

I went to sit calmly in the living room, my legs crossed, my head hung. Bella went to stay in Edwards room, doing I don't know what. She didn't feel any regret for what we did, and neither did I. It was one of the better sessions I've had in a while. I couldn't help but think about it until I remembered Edward could read minds. I quickly tried thinking of something else, anything. I thought of Alice and how depressed she would be. How forlorn. I thought as loud as I could then. _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!_

I hope Edward heard that. How sick I was with myself. No regret, but sadness that I had actually _done_ that. No going back now. I heard the front door open quietly, and looked up. It was Alice. She looked like she wanted to cry, to scream at me, and to kill me all at the same time. I mumbled,"I'm sorry." I felt the sadness rolling off her, but I also felt the anger, the seething anger, boiling under the surface, ready to destroy me. I flinched.

"I know," she breathed, and she crossed the room, wrapping her arms around me. I hesitated, then hugged her back, my face contorted as much as hers with the unweeping sadness we both felt. I felt the anger disappear, and I relaxed a little, but not completely as I felt the hurt replace it. My hand curled in her short hair, and my other to the small of her back, gripping her to me. I buried my face in her hair, practically begging her for forgiveness.

"I know you didn't mean to," she whispered in the crook of my neck.

"Still doesn't take away what I did. I'm so sorry I hurt you so badly. Edward too." I couldn't help but look at her face, which was contorted with sadness. If I could, I'd disappear. I'd melt into the floor and stay there for the rest of eternity if it appeased her in the slightest. I sighed when she nodded her head, and then held me closer.

We stayed like that for a while until I flinched when I heard Edward yelling and throwing things in the next room. I looked, lifting my head from Alice's hair, and sent my thoughts out to him. _I'm sorry. I really, really am_. I knew he heard me, but at last the ear splitting crashes stopped as he stormed up into his room.

I felt his raw anger drifting all over the house. He really was pissed. I sent the warning of what he might find in his room. He hissed loudly from upstairs when he caught Bella lying on his bed. His anger disappeared almost instantaneously, replaced by a sense of lust. I shuddered. Alice just buried her head farther into my neck.

"Never do that to me again, Jasper," she said in a firm, threatening tone.

"I won't. Bella is going to be keeping him entertained for a while." I shuddered again as another wave of Edwards lust hit me. I needed to get out of the house before I break my promise. I grabbed Alice's hand and walked out the door, feeling sad and remorseful. She led me to the forest, and then leaned against a tree, me hovering over her, making sure she felt alright. She nodded quickly, and then suddenly I felt her kiss on my lips. I gasped and leaned back, casting a shocked glance at her. She had a mischievous look at me, and that when I felt her emotions invade my thoughts. "I agree, so Ill is keeping you entertained for a _really_ long time," she mouthed in a whisper, a seductive note entering her voice. I gulped, worried a bit. She just dragged me forward as she did the same thing Bella did; she let her emotions render me helpless.

"Damn, you're adorable," I told her as she wrapped her legs around my waist strongly, me leaning in to kiss her full on the lips. She returned my kiss even more passionatly, and soon we were caught up in our passion as she forgave me.


End file.
